An increasingly large number of transaction cards have become available to consumers for conducting various transactions. A transaction card may be used to effectuate payment in a transaction or obtain a service. Various transaction card issuers, such as credit card companies, banks, retailers, prepaid wireless service providers, long distance telephone service providers and vendors may frequently provide consumers with these various transaction cards. For example, consumers may have a variety of transaction cards, for example, credit cards, debit cards, smart cards, prepaid wireless service cards, long distance telephone service cards and/or any other transaction cards that may be used to complete a transaction to purchase products, obtain services, or the like.
Oftentimes, users must carry a card for conducting various financial transactions, another card for obtaining prepaid wireless service, another card for obtaining long distance service, and so on. The numerous transaction cards make it difficult for a consumer to be able to manage the various stored values associated with each of the cards including ensuring that each transaction card has a sufficient value for the product or service to be obtained, and so on. Moreover, it becomes difficult for the consumer to use the various cards efficiently as the various values are not transferable between various entities that issue the cards.
Thus, a system and process for conducting multiple transactions utilizing a single common card for the consumer is needed.